Enigmatic Dream
by Mysteries Abound
Summary: He was a living enigma, a puzzle that fueled her curiosity to no end. Little does Sakura Haruno know, the feeling is extremely mutual. /"If you wanna know more about me Cherry, all you have to do is ask.."\ Smirk. /Mature Content.\


**Enigmatic Dream**

The bustle of the late evening had passed, the streets were practically emptied while the moon shone brighter as the night grew darker. This was the time to fear, to stay aware and alert. Horror stories became reality on these streets this late at night.

He preferred it this way, to roam in the shadows. Prowling for adrenaline. It intensified his senses by awakening his mind and driving away all fear that lay dormant.

He felt invincible.

Tonight was a good night…

Tonight was a predators night.

* * *

**Flick**

**Flick**

**Flick**

"Stop that, you idiot!" A tall, tan, blond haired boy halted his coin flipping activity at the aggravated tone of his seventeen year old little sister. Her jade eyes glared sternly at the older sibling, her arms were crossed and her frown intensified with each second her older sibling held his gaze to her.

"Quit staring at me Naruto! You're making me uncomfortable!" Naruto sighed and put his coin in his pocket, staring at his feet he searched for something to say in order to calm his short tempered sister down. She was… _particularly _antsy today.

Sakura Haruno was a sheltered young woman, since birth she'd been home schooled by their adoptive mother Tsunade. But now that she was getting older, Tsunade deemed it necessary to allow her to attend a more 'public' environment, and get to experience all the opportunities the world had to offer.

Little did their alcoholic, gambling addicted, and completely oblivious mother know, Sakura had little to no desire to attend a 'public school'.

What Sakura really wanted to do was remain home schooled and study her core subjects until she could get a high school diploma of some sort and go off to a small nursing university where she could earn herself a good nursing degree.

And she wanted to achieve all of this _peacefully_.

Sakura did not see how going to a public high school would better prepare her for such things in life, wasn't it just like being home schooled minus all the loud, and obnoxious teenagers? She had come to a conclusion that there was no point in public high school.

A waste of time and space. Yep, that's all public high school was. You could never achieve any true type learning with all of those teenagers rummaging around and creating distractions.

Sakura's older brother Naruto however, had gone to a public school his whole life. He was anything but neat or quiet. He was a _huge _distraction and to top it all off, he was a complete idiot. Sakura loved him to death, but the older boy was just so clueless that it angered her just having a conversation with him. It wasn't until now finally that the imbecile realized just how nervous she was and that his childish antics were only proving to heighten her ever growing anxiety. Naruto softened his gaze and pat his little sister's head as she stared out the car window that their mother was driving.

Sakura faced Naruto and gazed at his smiling face, he seemed genuine and widened his smile as she leaned into his palm that rested upon her head.

"It'll be okay, Sakura. You'll fit in just fine, I'm the most badass dude in school, so everyone will have to love you! No one is gonna mess with my little sister!" Sakura scoffed and swatted Naruto's hand away.

"Shut up idiot, I'm not going there to gain popularity. And I surely wouldn't need help from _you_." Naruto let out a hearty chuckle and gently poked Sakura's temple, causing her to flinch slightly.

"That's my stubborn little cherry-chin." Sakura's scowl grew at the ridiculous nickname and just before she was about to smack Naruto, the car came to an abrupt halt.

Tsunade placed the car in parking mode, halting it in place just in front of a large modern-looking institution. Outside the car stood the large and well built Senju High School. It had to at least measure up to two football fields, its architecture was simple yet peculiar, with a bit of a traditional Japanese style lingering in its presence. Crowds of students were scattered across the large court yard-like setting and were talking amongst themselves. The more rebellious students were most likely not awake yet, or were probably in a secluded area taking drugs or doing whatever it was they found amusing.

"Mom, didn't our great grandfather build this academy?" Sakura asked curiously, staring at Tsunade with wondering eyes. Tsunade smiled warm heartedly at Sakura and gave a nod.

"Sure did, Hashirama Senju was a man of vision and a great force of integrity. Poured his heart and soul into this school he did." Tsunade said with a proud grin across her face.

Sakura returned her awe filled gaze to the school, taking in as much of it as she could until she would have to step out of the car and face the _thousands _of other, _different_ types of students. The thought alone was enough to cause her an anxiety attack. Grabbing Naruto's hand, Sakura squeezed with an impulsively strong grip giving him an idea of the extent of her panic.

"Come on Saku-chin, I want to introduce you to my friends!" Sakura lowered her gaze and blushed even harder as Naruto opened the car door and yanked her out like a limp noodle, somehow grabbing their things along the way. Tsunade waved from the window with a sheepish smile and put the car back into drive.

"Have a good day my little angels!" Tsunade yelled, though bit to loud to go unnoticed by anyone. Attracting a good amount of attention. Sakura whimpered as her mother sped off, depriving her of any hope of going home and not having to face all the fears of… public high school.

Naruto, however did not loosen his grip and his pulling on her right arm did not halt, causing sakura to become aggravated.

"Let me go! You retard! I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!" Sakura's screech caused Naruto to unhand her wrist and cover his right ear, he frowned rubbing the side of his head with a pout. Sakura 'hmph'd' and pulled her back pack straps around her shoulders.

"Hey Naruto! Over here!" Naruto face immediately changed from a childish pout to a look of spontaneous curiosity when he heard his name. Searching out the owner of the voice, Naruto's gaze turned into and excited grin as he pinned down his group of friends. Taking his little sibling by the hand, he gently pulled her over to a group of three boys and two girls.

Sakura knew who the boys were, they were Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. They had visited her house on several of occasions, sometimes they were under the influence of marijuana or even beer, but they always seemed nice enough.

The girls however seemed to eye Sakura, they whispered amongst themselves as she and Naruto drew closer. One of the girls hag extremely long platinum blond hair and crystal blue eyes with a pale complexion, the other had chestnut brown hair and eyes to match along with a slightly tanned complexion. They were very pretty girls, much more normal looking than she, though.

"Hey Naruto, what's your little sis doing 'ere?" Kiba questioned.

"Isn't it obvious you blind fool, she's wearing the Senju uniform so she obviously attending here now." Neji remarked with an arrogant tone, causing Kiba to glare at the back of the brunette's head.

"That's right! Sakura-chin is gonna be going here now!" Naruto yelled oblivious to his own loud voice, Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the distracting antics of the blond and pet-ish nickname for his little sister.

"Can you keep it down a bit? its to early to speak that loud. Dumbass." Shikamaru spoke out tiredly, following a yawn shortly after. Sakura mentally chuckled at the four boys' antics, they bickered like old men all the time. They tried to act so mature and grown up, but when they got around one another the could never seem to shut up.

"You never told me you had a little sister Naruto-baka!" The long blond haired girl exclaimed.

"Ne, she looks nothing like you Naruto!" Sakura lowered her head, praying she would not have to speak to the confident, sociably assured girls. Naruto scoffed and wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders and pulled her closer, letting out an enthusiastic grin.

"She's my little _adopted_ sister! That's why! She's been home schooled till now, but Tsunade decided it was time to let her spread her wings!" The blonde and brunette sat on the stone bench wide eyed and stood up, making their way to Sakura.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you Sakura-chan!" Sakura took Ino's hand and shook slightly, the brunette then proceeded to roughly push Ino out of the way and stick out her hand with a whole hearty smile.

"And I'm Ten Ten, the last names a secret so don't ask!" She said with a wink, Neji rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. Sakura took Ten Ten's hand, repeating the shake in the same manner as she did with Ino.

As swiftly as Sakura let go of Ten Ten's hand, the school bell with its loud shrill ring set off, signaling all students to report to class. Backing up slightly, Sakura positioned herself much closer to her older sibling and gave him a look of uncertainty.

Naruto smiled up to the group and gave them a departing wave. "We'll catch you guys later, I gotta show Cherry-chin to her classroom!" Sakura glared up at Naruto, a cherry red blush appearing on her cheeks.

Ino and Ten Ten chuckled admiring how adorable Sakura was when she was embarrassed. Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba simply gave small nods, though Smirks were threatening to break out due to Naruto's teasing of Sakura. Naruto signaled Sakura to follow him, catching up to Naruto, Sakura grabbed the back off his shirt and followed his movements.

**_First day of public high school, huh?_**

* * *

**Click**

**Clack**

**Click **

**Clack**

**Flick!**

A small flame of a black Bic lighter engulfed the very end of a blue Camel 72 cigarette. The owner of the cigarette sucked in the poisonous air and blew out all in one swift motion, taking such a big drag that it cashed half of the upper part of the cigarette. Adjusting his loose uniform tie, and unbuttoning the three top buttons of his shirt he revealed a tad bit of upper chiseled chest and gave a handsome view of his strong jawline and perfect face. He was a fairly tall dark headed male and seemed to walk with a gorgeous stride that made him appear untouchable, however the most noticeable feature about him was a long black dragon tattoo that wrapped around his shoulder. Pulling out his keys with his right hand while his left held his precious cigarette he unlocked the automobile and pulled the door open. taking one more long drag of his Camel, Sasuke repeated his same smoking motions as before and the quickly flicked the cigarette into his yard.

Taking a seat on the drivers side of the expensive, leather interior of the Mercedes Benz. He Stuck the keys into the ignition, he revved up the car and began reverse. Running his left hand through his black spiky hair Sasuke Uchiha drove his car onto the road and began in the direction of Senju High School.

* * *

"Okay Sakura, this is your first period. Here's your schedule, be sure to text me at lunch so I can come meet you." Had Sakura still not been so nervous she would have stood in awe at the responsibility Naruto was displaying.

**_He's never acted this mature in his life..._**

"I'll be fine Naruto, just go to class." Naruto smiled and pulled a tiny lock of her hair, causing her to jump, he then proceeded to bend down to her ear and whisper,

"Be good..."

Sakura flinched back, but before she could even react Naruto was already waving off to her and turning his back down the other direction of the wide hallway. Sakura was left confused and slightly awe stricken.

"Are you gonna go inside, or are you just going to stand there in the way all day?" Sakura's head snapped in the direction of the voice, and there stood a , beautiful red headed girl wearing thick rimmed glasses. She had a scowl on her face and an air of impatience surrounding her. Sakura immediately backed out of her way and bowed her head slightly, the red head scoffed and strode past her, her confidence not wavering at all.

Sakura followed behind shortly afterwards, taking a seat in the back of the row next to a window, sitting down in her seat Sakura relaxed and blew out a tranquil sigh. Glancing around the room she spotted the red headed girl also seated in the back texting on her cell phone and focusing her gaze a single message. Looking some more, Sakura saw a girl that looked like Neji, a red head male with a tattoo kanji sign of 'love' on his forehead, some creepy hooded dude with a jar full of bugs and a few other plain looking students.

Then, suddenly with a loud bang, the classroom door slammed open hitting the wall and in walked probably one of the most attractive guys Sakura had ever laid eyes on. Tall, muscular, black spiky hair, and mysterious aloof atmosphere. He certainly embodied the 'Tall, Dark & Handsome' label, that much was for sure.

Sakura couldn't move her eyes from him. She felt her stomach fall in disappointment as he took a seat by the read headed girl with glasses. She turned and faced him, patting him lightly and flirting with small talk, 'Mr. tall, dark, & handsome' returned her gestures. Sakura turned her gaze to the front of the classroom, and shook off the disappointment.

_**I don't need to worry myself with a silly infatuation.**_

**__**That still didn't stop him from being the hottest guy she's ever seen..

* * *

**Chapter 01**

**_fin._  
**


End file.
